Nidoran♂
Nidoran♂ (Japanese: ニドラン♂ Nidoran♂) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I and is the male counterpart to Nidoran♀. Biology Physiology Nidoran♂ is a small, rabbit-based Pokémon with large ears, whiskers and front teeth. They are covered with spines, primarily on their back, which can release potent poisons if Nidoran♂ is threatened. Nidoran♂ have a larger forehead horn than their female counterparts, Nidoran♀. He has darker spots all over his body. Natural abilities His large horns can secrete a powerful venom, unlike his female counterpart, the size of the horns is indicative of the strength of the venom. He also has unique muscles around its ears, which permit them to be moved in any direction. Evolution Nidoran♂ evolves into a Nidorino at level 16. Nidorino evolves into Nidoking, by use of a Moon Stone. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Gen II= |-| Gen I (Y)= |-| Gen I (RB)= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Generation VI= , Aron, Lairon, Aggron, Numel, Camerupt, Bidoof, Bibarel, Cranidos, Rampardos, Shieldon, Bastiodon, Gible, Gabite, Garchomp, Hippopotas, Hippowdon, Tepig, Pignite, Emboar, Lillipup, Herdier, Stoutland, Deerling, Sawsbuck, Chespin, Quilladin, Chesnaught, Bunnelby, Diggersby, Litleo, Pyroar, Skiddo, Gogoat, Furfrou, Amaura, Aurorus, Bergmite, Avalugg|90|85|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|6|0}} |-| Generation V= , Swinub, Piloswine, Mamoswine, Phanpy, Donphan, Vigoroth, Shieldon, Bastiodon, Pachirisu, Buneary, Lopunny, Lucario, Cubchoo, Beartic|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} , Flaaffy , Ampharos , Dunsparce, Snubbull, Granbull, Swinub, Piloswine, Mamoswine, Phanpy, Donphan, Stantler, Mudkip, Marshtomp, Swampert, Poochyena, Mightyena, Aron, Lairon, Aggron, Numel, Camerupt, Bidoof, Bibarel, Cranidos, Rampardos, Shieldon, Bastiodon, Gible, Gabite, Garchomp, Hippopotas, Hippowdon, Tepig, Pignite, Emboar, Lillipup, Herdier, Stoutland, Deerling, Sawsbuck|90|85|20|Normal|Physical}} |-| Generation IV= |Cranidos, Rampardos|150|80|5|Rock|Physical|Tough|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr = RB 032 front.png |yspr = Y 032 front.png |grnspr = GR 032 front.png |gldspr = G 032 front.png |gldsprs = NidoranMShiny_Gold.png |slvspr = S 032 front.png |slvsprs = NidoranMShiny_Silver.png |cryspr = C 032 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 032 front.png |rbysapsprs = RS 032 front S.png |emeraldspr = E 032 front.gif |emeraldsprs = E 032 front S.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 032 front.png |frlgsprs = FRLG 032 front S.png |dpspr = DP 032 front.png |dpsprs = DP 032 front S.png |ptspr = DP 032 front.png |ptsprs = DP 032 front S.png |hgssspr = HGSS 032 front.png |hgsssprs = HGSS 032 front S.png |Iback = NidoranMGenI_Back.png |IIback = II 032 back.png |IIbacks = II 032 back S.png |IIIback = III 032 back.png |IIIbacks = III 032 back S.png |IVback = IV 032 back.png |IVbacks = IV 032 back S.png |bwspr = Nidoran♂ BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Nidoran♂ BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Nidoran♂ XY.gif |xysprs =ShinyNidoran♂XY.gif |orasspr = Nidoran♂ XY.gif |orassprs =ShinyNidoran♂XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Appearances Anime Nidoran♂ with its counterpart, Nidoran♀, were featured in the episode ''Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon? . A young boy named Ralph owned a Nidoran♂ which evolved into a Nidorino after kissing his friend Emily's Nidoran♀. *Red's Nidoran♂ Trivia *Despite genders not existing in Generation I, Nidoran♂ and Nidoran♀ were still separate Pokémon. *Nidoran♂'s shiny form appears to be the coloration of Nidoran♀. *Nidoran♂ is one of the nine Pokémon with a non-alphabetical character in it along with Nidoran♀, Farfetch'd, Mr. Mime, Ho-Oh, Porygon2, Mime Jr., Porygon-Z and Flabébé. *In official art, Nidoran♂ is colored purple, yet in the anime he is colored pink. Origins Nidoran♂'s name may be based on the word needle. He may also be based from the word cnidarian which are stinging animals. Alternatively, he may be based on 二 ni, two, or 二度 nido, two times/two degrees, referring to there being two distinct evolutionary lines using the name with similar names and traits. The ♂ in his name is an indication of his male gender. Gallery 032Nidoran_OS_anime.png 032Nidoran_OS_anime_2.png 032Nidoran_AG_anime.png 032Nidoran_Dream.png 032Nidoran_Pokemon_Stadium.png 032Nidoran Pokémon HOME.png NidoranM-GO.png NidoranM GO Shiny.png uk:Нідоран ч. de:Nidoran♂ Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Kanto Safari Zone Pokémon Category:White Forest Pokémon